


Slashers

by Lost together (Groudonplayz)



Category: Freddy vs. Jason (2003), Horror - Fandom, fuck it - Fandom, idk - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 07:24:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14420454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groudonplayz/pseuds/Lost%20together





	Slashers

The grin on your face could put the Cheshire Cat to shame. You knew you belonged in some sort of mental facility, one for the crazed killers. You could care less at the moment though, you were too busy pursuing some stuck up snob. 

He was some boy from the local highschool, you noticed him around the school and he was able to get himself on your kill list. The way he seemed to act so smug and full of himself because his dad was the CEO of some big company irritated you. This 17 year old boy, named Tyler, apparently had very little experience with physical activities though. He had the stamina of a kid with asthma, it was fun chasing him nonetheless. His cries for help only spurred you on as you giggled maniacally, passing by the trees with ease. 

You both were in the woods by the highway, not many people came by at night, so you could play with your food for a while longer. So you did just that. Tyler tripped on a root and fell with a thud that caused a few birds to fly away, startled by the sound. You gripped your hatchet tighter, ready to go in for the kill. Suddenly, a sound made you go on alert, it sounded like a car. Apparently Tyler heard it too because he began screeching for help again, his voice raspy from overuse.

As you were distracted, Tyler bolted towards the highway. You cursed under your breath and began the chase again, becoming agitated by his bravery. There was shouting coming from the stopped car, it sounded like people arguing.

~Slasher POV~

“I t-told you we s-should have gotten g-gas back there” Norman stated. Freddy growled in frustration and started kicking the dirt at the edge of the road. “Shut up you asshat! I know what I’m doing!” Hannibal sighed, but looked towards the woods as he heard what appeared to be screaming. “If you two would stop bickering and pay attention to your surroundings, then maybe you could hear those quite obvious screams coming from the woodlands next to us.” Hannibal’s patience was getting very thin thanks to the two other killers going back and forth. They stopped when Hannibal mentioned there being a scream though, all of them going on alert.

In the distance, closing in, there were shouts for help. Freddy chuckled darkly and Norman began to shake.

~Back To You~

You were closing in fast, but Tyler was also getting close to the car by the highway. You saw a clear line to Tyler, no trees in the way, so you gripped your hatchet and aimed. Right as Tyler was reaching the edge of the tree line, you threw the hatchet and heard the satisfying crack of metal breaking bone. The hatchet landed right in the back of his skull, as he fell to the ground, dead.

The blood slowly and steadily flowed down the nape of his neck and onto the dirt and leaves under him. You took your time walking towards him, catching your breath. You put your foot on his back and yanked the hatchet out of his skull with a squishing sound of brain matter. Letting out a satisfied sigh you stretched your arms above your head while standing on your toes. All that running really tires you out, so a nap was in need, maybe a nice warm bath too.

Slow clapping brought you out of your thoughts along with a dark throaty chuckle. “Now THAT’S what I call a kill” said some burned dude in a fedora and a red and green striped sweater. He wiggled his fingers which you discovered were sharp blades on a glove. His entire body was tinged pink, and some parts seemed worse than others as they were a darker pink. There were two other men by him, one seemed to be a teenager, while the other seemed to be older.

The younger one was fidgeting a bit, and looked quite shy, he had brown hair, blue eyes, and a sweater with a button up underneath. He practically screamed ‘mama’s boy’. Lastly, was the older male, he held himself high, he had a receding hairline and wrinkles showing on his face. The crows feet were mainly visible, and his hair was slicked back, still a black or very dark brown with only a few grey hairs here and there. He was also in a dark blue cream button up with a black suit jacket and slacks. He appeared to be so sophisticated and complex. His eyes observed like a cats, he seemed to be studying you.

You shifted uncomfortably, not liking the attention they all were giving you just by staring. So, you got in a defensive position, gripping your hatchet, ready to throw if necessary. The teenager was hiding behind the other two, it was kind of adorable if you were being completely honest. You didn’t let it show though, you didn’t let any of your emotions show. The older male looked like he knew that though, he could see right through you, read you like an open book. It was making you so on edge in fact, that you did something to distract them. You threw your hatchet right at them, aiming between them so you didn’t do any actual damage. These men intrigued you, so you’d just distract them long enough for a getaway.

As the hatchet hit a tree behind them, they did just what you expected. The trio turned to the flying projectile and you could have sworn you heard the burned man screech. With little time to spare you made your way through the trees, already thinking about that nice nap and bath again.

~Slasher POV~

“What the fuck just happened?” Freddy was confused and wanted some answers as to how a teenager could get the slip on them. “Well, Mr. Krueger, it appears to me that they distracted us and got away, to put it simply.” Hannibal chimed in, as Norman was looking at the hatchet you left behind. “I-I think we should k-keep it as a souvenir” Norman said as he still looked in awe at the sharp weapon. It still had blood on it, reminding them of the dead human still near them. “We should take care of this bastard and go looking for that amazing killing machine.” Freddy didn’t really care about the lifeless Tyler, he just wanted to know more about you. Norman sighed and got the blanket from the trunk and got to work getting rid of the evidence.

Hannibal on the other hand, pulled the hatchet from the tree and inspected it. Dragging a finger down the side of the tip of it, collecting the blood. He brought the finger to his mouth and tasted the deep crimson liquid, savoring the metallic taste. “The body is still intact, we could…have him for dinner.” Hannibal suggested, giving a slight smirk while tasting the blood once more. “I don’t care what we do with the little bitch, I just wanna know who that marvelous creature was.” Oh god, Freddy was getting a little too attached, and it hasn’t even been 15 minutes since they disappeared.

~Back To You~

“Finally got out of that awkward situation” you spoke aloud to yourself. Home at last and ready to relax, alone, like usual of course. “Now, bath, then a long nap is in need.” So, with that, you kicked off your shoes and went to the bathroom. You picked out a lavender scented bottle of bath bubbles and drew the bath. Grabbing a fluffy towel and stripping into your birthday suit, you dipped your legs in the water and lowered the rest of your body in. The water was just right, and caressed your skin, giving you goosebumps. A deep satisfied sigh left your lips as you laid back and enjoyed the soothing feeling and scent of lavender.

After a while you decided it was time for that nap you were thinking about. By nap, you really meant sleep, since it was already midnight. You drained the water and dried off. Walking into your bedroom you pulled out pyjamas and put them on, getting under the covers shortly after. Your mind was still on those interesting men, and how they piqued your curiosity. You drifting off to sleep hoping to see them again, but you were just going to mask that hope with wanting to get your hatchet back.

"Get back here you little rat!“ You didn’t listen to the man screaming at you, this was a routine, a repetitive game of cat and mouse. Him being the cat, you being the mouse. “I swear to god y/n if you don’t get your ass here this instant there will be hell to pay!” Shit, he was gaining on you, then again, he always was, routine remember? Booking it through the trees, you tried to find some way of escape. You strained your ears, hoping to hear something useful, but the only sound in the woods was that of the cicadas chirping. Dammit, there was no road for miles too, you learned that from the dozen or so other times you tried escaping his grasps.

Wait, why don’t you hear his shouts? His labored breaths? His heavy footfalls? “Gotcha princess” he seethed with his disgusting breath and rotting teeth in your personal space. You had to choke down a gag as you bit your tongue to keep the vile words to yourself. He jutted his face closer, an intimidation tactic, and out of instinct you flinched back. Giving him the reaction he wanted, he began to cackle, the sound coming off like a hyena with lung cancer.

~~~~~~~~~~

You shot up like a bullet, startling yourself awake. It was just a nightmare, you tried telling yourself. That wasn’t just any nightmare though, that was a reoccurring nightmare of your past. That man was the cause of you killing, the cause of your sanity being warped. He’s the man that caused your grade school photo to be put on a missing persons flyer. Your front teeth nowhere in sight in the picture, but cute little dimples on display to make up for it. Such a happy photo for such a miserable child. Being taken at the young age of 10, and held captive for that man’s sick games. He never gave you his name, but you didn’t care, he was in the past now, even though he still had the capability to haunt your dreams. You were 16 now, living alone and still technically missing to the authorities.

8:19 was being displayed in bright green lights on the alarm clock next to you. You rolled over to get the blinding numbers out of sight, but it just got worse as your window was on your other side, light shining through the blinds. It’s almost as if the sun was saying “wake up you lazy shit”. Oh god, you were personifying again, a coffee was in need. So, sitting up and throwing your legs out from under the covers, you stretched your stiff muscles and began your journey to the kitchen. You looked in the cabinet for that much needed coffee only to find you ran out. Shit. Tea it is then! You put water in the kettle and grabbed a mug and a teabag of Earl Gray, just waiting for the kettle to screech.

~Slasher POV~

Each killer was sitting at the dining table eating the breakfast Hannibal had ever so skillfully made. He made omelettes and french toast for them all, adding some parts of the dead boy once called Tyler into his food and Leatherface’s. They didn’t eat together often, but they had to have a discussion about that mysterious kid that Freddy, Hannibal, and Norman found killing another teenager. Norman put the hatchet he kept as a souvenir on the table for the others to see. Michael spoke up first, “is that little axe supposed to mean something to us?” He was clearly unimpressed, although, he was usually like that with everything. Norman appeared flustered, caught off guard by the snide comment.

“I-I-It’s the weapon they used to k-kill that boy” Norman timidly replied. Leatherface made a high pitched noise of excitement, admiring the small weapon. Michael shook his head. “So, what do you plan to do about this kid exactly?” “Well we figured they might need their tool for killing, and since we do know where they killed the boy, we could look for them there.” “Don’t forget the fact that she’s mine, I call dibs, so you bastards can back off” Freddy swiftly cut in. Jason growned, frustrated with Freddy’s inability to be practical or serious at all. “You got somethin’ to say hockey puck?” Freddy challenged Jason, giving him a hard glare and a snarl of his lips, Jason glaring back, gripping his fork, breaking it in the process.

Michael sighed, completely done with their shit and stood up, making as much noise as possible. Freddy became silent, wondering what Michael was doing. “You’ve got me curious now, so I’ll go with you to see the girl, find out if she lives up to what you guys say about her.” with that, Michael left the five other killers, going back to his room. “Since Mr. Myers feels the need to come with, who else would like to go? Besides Frederick, who isn’t allowed to go due to his perverse and disturbing ways. ” Dr. Lecter asked the other three people in the room. “Oh fuck you doc” Freddy muttered, crossing his arms and grumbling like a child that didn’t get a toy in their Happy Meal. Leatherface grunted and whined, his way of saying he’d go. Jason nodded his head, agreeing with Thomas and also inquiring of the new young killer. “I think I-I would rather stay back a-and clean the motel” Norman responded. “Then it’s settled, Mr. Bates and Mr. Krueger will both be staying behind, while the rest of us investigate this intriguing child.”

~Back To You~

You had your tea, finally fully awake and ready for some fun. Anything to not be bored, boredom causes you to get lost in thought, and that’s never a good thing. You got on your laptop and checked people’s statuses and posts. You weren’t the type of typical teenager to get into social media, but you used it to find your next target. People were very open online, telling where they were going and when they’d be there. You would hang around the local highschool narrowing down who to go after, then find them online. Stalking sounded so…creepy, but then again, you were in fact a creepy and sadistic person. Ding! Your laptop notified you of a new post, and it was a status update from a girl named Lexi, saying how she’d be checking out a supposed haunted house. How convenient, it also happened to be by the woods Tyler was murdered in.

Grabbing your other hatchet, you put on a hoodie and decided to let the games begin. You ran down to that supposed to be haunted house, it took a couple of minutes to get there. But when You got there You saw Lexi getting out of a light blue Beatle. She started walk to the front door You held your hatchet close to your side and creeped into the house going through a small window. You spotted Lexi going up the stairs. You followed with a little gap between us. You threw the hatchet and it landed on the nape of Lexi’s neck causing her to fall down dead. You started slashing her back. You laughed as you dragged the body out of the house and started walking toward the forest where you killed Tyler.

~Slasher POV~

“"Well I guess she isn’t here.” Michael sighed, Jason heard something near by and started following it with no excitement in his eyes. Everyone else followed him confused of where he was going. They saw you dragging the corpse from the house. “"There she is I’m very surprised that a young girl like her would be so murderous.” Michael laughed, Jason was staring at you for a very long time. Leather face ran towards you with his chainsaw running. Michael stopped him before he got to you. Jason walked up to you silently with out you noticing.

~Back To You~ 

You heard footsteps from behind you, after a while a hand touches you shoulder and it turns you around in a aggressive way. A guy in a hockey mask looked at you. You looked at him in shock. He backed away slowly and turned around walking away in to the other parts of the forest. You heard a car drive away. 

~Slasher POV~ 

Michael laughed as he drove off with everyone. “I was going to kill her!” Leather face grunted, “"well to bad leather ass.” Michael yelled. They got back from the forest and went in the old hotel, Freddy was touching the hatchet admiring it. “"How was it hockey puck?” Freddy said laughing. Jason slammed the door behind him causing it to break of the hinges. Mr. Bates walked into the room with a pile of paper. “"well I found out a little bit about this girl he name is y/n and she is 16 years old. Her father was very abusive toward her but that is not the point. She lives very close from here maybe I shall pay her a visit and kidnap her.” He laughed and walked out the door. He got into his car and drove off with the papers. It did not take long for him to get there. He got out of his car and walked up to the front door.

~Back To You~

You heard a knock on the door, you walked and looked through the peephole and then opens the door. “"Hello?” You said, “"well hello there y/n I’m your fathers boss and I would like you to come with me please.” The mysterious man said. You started to follow him. Two men grabbed you from behind and put a rag in your mouth. And shoved you into his car. You punched the window of the car hoping it would break. But it did not so you just sat there. You grabbed your pocket knife and starting stabbing a bald man with a scar on his face. After a while he stopped breathing and you started laughing. The man who was driving posing as your fathers boss was smiling. “"Well I should just tell you my name.” He said, “"my name is Norman Bates but you can call me Mr. Bates. He said smiling. You looked out your window as the trees passed you, you saw a old run down motel and Mr.Bates drove his car into one of the parking lots. He opened your door as you put your bloodly pocket knife in you shirt pocket. You followed Mr.Bates into the motel and Mr. Bates opened a door with a key card and the guy with the pink burned up face,the guy with the hockey mask, and others were there.

~Slashers POV~

“"We got her Freddy are you happy now.” Mr. Bates questioned, “"of course I am why wouldn’t I be I finally got my little princess.” He said laughing. Y/n grabbed her pocket knife and threw it at Freddy. It hit him on the shoulder. Smoke came out of his shoulder and the knife dropped to the floor. “"Well someone’s feisty today.” Freddy said laughing. Freddy walked up to you and put one of his blades on your chin softly. He backed away. “Well I’m Freddy Krueger. Over here is Jason, and they guy with the mask is Michael Myers, and the guy with the chainsaw is leather face.” Freddy explained.

~Back To You~

You look at them confused of why your here. “"Can I go home or are you guys going to rape me?” You said, “"well I guess you should stay a night we are very interested in you.” Freddy muttered. You saw Jason look at him. “well is there a room I can stay in away from you morons?” You asked. There was a moment of silence, “"well you can follow Jason to your room if you’d like?” Mr. Bates said. You followed Jason out side the door and into the elevator. You were surprised that the elevator still worked but you kept quiet. “"So what’s your name?” Jason asked. “"I’m y/n but you can call me n/n.” You said. You heard a little chuckle from Jason. We walked out on the 13 floor and turned right and started walking a narrow hallway. Light flickered when you were passing them. We stopped at the end of the hallway and Jason opened the door to let you in. He gave you the key to you room and some stuff to decorate it any way you like. Then he turned and walked away. “"Finally away from those morons I can be free. You opened your window knowing you are on the 13 floor. You got ready to jump but you felt like someone was watching you. You turned around seeing that Jason was right behind you. “"I’m sorry but if you make that jump you would die so I’ll have to make you immortal and I don’t want that neither do you. He muttered. “"I see you guys just want me here as your pet.” You chuckled, then you jumped and landed on your feet feeling no pain at all. You started running toward the exit of the motel. You could hear dogs coming from in front of you. Michael Myers was watching you from his bedroom window. The dogs you heard started chasing you. You found a hachet near a tree and chucked it at one of the dogs. Surprisingly it hit all three of the dogs making there heads fall off. You slowed down and turned around walking toward the lifeless body’s you took your time to get there. You grabbed the hatchet and walked off the property. 

~Slashers POV~

“"Well that was a show.” Freddy said. “"Hey hockey puck go get her but use force.” Freddy muttered. Jason walked toward the motel doors and slowly walked into the forest with his machete. He could here wolves in the distance fighting something. He followed the sound of whimpering. He saw y/n fighting them but she needed help. Jason threw his machete and it slit the wolfs arms off. “"Thanks.” Y/n said. He cornered y/n to a tree and hugged her. “ Uhh what are you doing?” Y/n asked. “ I’m seeing if your alright.” Jason said.

~Back To You~ 

You blushed and hugged him as well tightening your grip to his shirt. He took off this mask and started kissing me with urge. You kissed him back he pined you to the ground. He looked up and put his mask on. “ We have to go back will you listen to me.” He muttered. We walked back silent. We got to the motel. Everyone was outside waiting for me with weopons in their hands. “ What are you morons doing.” You questioned. “"Oh we were going to attack Jason if he failed at getting you. “ He laughed. “"Why the fuck would you do that you basterd!” You yelled and ran into the motel slashing Freddy while you run on purpose. You ran to the elevator and pressed on the 13 floor. You waited until the elevator stopped at the 13 floor. And You walked to my room. Opened the door and you flopped on to the leather couch. You fell asleep and you did not wake up in till 12:00 am. 

~~~~~~~~~

~Slashers POV~

“"Hey hockey puck what did you do to her?” Freddy asked, Jason laughed and walked to the elevator. He pressed the 13 floor where his room is at. “Ding” the elevator stopped at the 13 floor and he walked out. Jason heard moans coming from y/n’s room. He opened the door, he saw you laying on the couch talking in your sleep. “No don’t kill him!” You mumbled. He walked toward you and sat where your head is. He started stroking you hair while you sleep.

~Back To You~

You woke up seeing that Jason was right next to you stroking you hair softly. You blushed and stuffed your head into the skull pillow. “"Good morning y/n did you sleep well?” He asked with a little chuckle behind his voice. “No not really and why are you here?” You asked, “"well my room is right next to yours so I wanted to check on my little slasher.” He said. You got up and you noticed that you had no clothes on. “Fuck I’m so sorry for you to see me like this.” You said running into the bathroom. “ It’s ok I wasn’t focused on that.” Jason said putting up posters in your room. You put your Halloween horror nights jacket on and skull pajama shorts on. You walked out of the bathroom. You saw Jason putting posters around your room. He put black lace around the bed making it like a little fort. “"Why are you doing that?” You asked. “"No reason why don’t you go back to sleep.” He muttered. “"Ok I guess.” You said yawning. You walked to your bed and flopped on to it laughing. Jason chuckled as you flopped on the bed. He walked over to you taking off his shirt. You blushed making your face really red. He crawled on your bed. He heard footsteps coming from out side and hid in the closet. Someone knocked on the door, you walked to the door, the door opened and Freddy walked in. “"WHERE IS HE!” he yelled. “"What do you mean you bastard.” You said. “"Where is Jason?” Freddy yelled pining you to the wall ripping your jacket off. “"Stop it you pervert!” He kissed you with force and pushed you on to the bed. “"JASON IF YOUR IN HERE YOU BETTER STOP ME BEFORE I FUCK HER!” Freddy yelled. 

~Slashers POV~ 

Freddy chuckled he started unzipping his fly. He took off his pants. Jason stormed out of the closet stabbing Freddy many times and throwing Freddy out the window. He jumped down and started cutting his arms off. He kept on stabbing him in anger. Freddy stopped moving for a long time. Jason ran into the hotel. In seconds he was at y/n’s door. He opened your door and ran to you.

“"Are you ok?” Jason asked, “ yeah I’m fine.” Y/n said shivering from what Freddy did.


End file.
